Road Trip
by Pixie Eternal Stairmaster
Summary: Zim, Dib, Devi, Tenna, Nny, Jhonen, me, and eventyally Gaz, Tak, and Gir begin a slow journey to Nick studios to blow it up. Sorry if they're a little OOC


I have no idea why I am writing this. I'm bored. My friends are obsessed with being thin at the moment; I really don't feel I need to be any skinnier than I am now. Okay, so this is basically about me (Pixie: eternal Stairmaster), Tenna, Dib, Zim, Nny, and Jhonen going on a road trip to destroy Nick. I don't know why. Like I said, I'm bored and I really wish I still had some fireworks so I can blow something up. But at least the people in my fics can blow stuff up.  
  
Note: everyone is a little OOC, so deal with it!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Pixie was deciding who could drive and who couldn't. Pixie was a Squirrel. A *big* squirrel. Like, almost as tall as Nny. She wasn't as thin as he, but still pretty thin. She wore, like almost everyone else, a trench coat, and a black and white striped shirt underneath. A strip of cloth served as a belt, which had a knife stuck through. (God, I feel like I'm writing one of my medieval stories.) "Kay. I guess Jhonen, Nny, and Tenna are the only ones who can drive. I don't have a license, and I doubt Tak or Zim does either. Plus their too short. Hee. Um, Dib is not old enough." "Uh, yeah. My brother Collin's room. Up the stairs and to the left." Zim and Jhonen sat in hard little wooden chairs, next to the kitchen table. Tenna was standing next to Jhonen, as she was handcuffed to him so he wouldn't run away. (He had been forced to come. He was not a happy person. Poor Jhonen.) Dib was collecting food for the trip, which was going to be a long one. They had also collected several other things. They left for outside and Pixie tied most of the stuff on top of the little car. The rest went in the trunk. "Okay," Jhonen said, a little irritated. "Why don't you people just get another damn car! I mean, there's 6 people, and 5 seats!!" Pixie rolled her eyes. "Okay, Jhonen. *You* can ride in Nny's car." "No!" "See our point?" "Why can't I use *my* car?" "Because we like to make you suffer." Okay, in case you're wondering, the car belongs to Pixie's parents. It's green and the inside smells of squirrels, and is grey. First driving shift was Tenna's. Jhonen complained in front seat. Nny was crushed in between Pixie and Zim. Dib was on the floor. "Hey, how come Zim gets to sit in the chair! He's evil! He should be one the floor! Not me!" "Well, Its my car, and you sit where I say. Plus, I like Zim better." Pixie said. Jhonen was muttering something about calling the police when he was free of the handcuffs. "I'm bored." Pixie complained. "Get your FEET out of my FACE, ZIM!" Dib screamed. I like when Dib screams. ^-^ "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" "DEVI!" Thump, thump! "YOU RAN OVER DEVI!" Jhonen screamed. (People think I am insane as I laugh and say Ha! Take that! right now. No offense, bad stuff happens to everyone in this.) The car (which was doing 50 inside city limits) Screeched to a halt. Luckily, since it was only about 5 in the morning, no one was out on the streets but Devi. Tenna opened the door and walked out, dragging Jhonen with her. "Devi?! Do you liiiiivvve!?!?" she screeched. Devi was unconscious, but Pixie was pretty sure she was still alive, despite the fact she was run over by a car with 7 people in it. Tenna dragged Devi into the front seat. "Hey! That's my seat! Where am I supposed to sit?!"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Devi was still unconscious, but you couldn't really tell she had been run over, or at least if you ignored the tread marks. No blood. Which is good, because it never comes out of the car chairs. Nny was getting a little nervous. Jhonen's voice could still be heard complaining, though it was a little muffed since he was now in the trunk. :D They were out in the country now, Dib was asleep, and Zim, Nny, and Pixie looked out the window, bored out of their minds. "Fire.! Hehehee." Dib mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeepp! The car swerved out of control, Tenna's head against the wheel. She was asleep. "Fuck!" Nny yelled. He leaped forwards (No seatbelt.). Stretched out across the car, Nny grabbed the wheel, and tried to get control of it. He didn't. Devi woke up and pushed herself far away from Nny s she could get. Dib, Zim, and Pixie screamed. People sure scream a lot in this. Jhonen must have passed out or something. Tenna must have, too, cause she was still asleep. They flew off a cliff into a rather deep lake. "Open the windows! And open the trunk!" Nny screamed. Tenna, who had woken up suddenly, did so. The car wasn't sinking yet. Pixie grabbed the handcuff key and crawled out the window. She tried to keep her tail out of the water; it would weigh her down a lot if it got too wet. Jhonen was pulling frantically at the handcuff like a fox in a trap. He looked about ready to chew it off, too. Pixie unlocked it, then reattached it to her wrist. (Jhonen wasn't running away.) Zim was screaming, and Nny was trying to save his beloved knives. Tenna and Dib had made it part of the way to shore. Devi took off her jacket because of the weight, and Zim jumped on her head like a scared hydrophobic rat. (Try getting them to let go of you. It damn near impossible!) Nny didn't dare give up his coat, thus he and Pixie had the most trouble.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ On shore, several minute later, Zim tried to dry his steaming body off. Dib tried to dry his glasses with wet clothes, but it didn't work very well. Tenna Devi had gone to get some wood, and try to somehow start a fire. Nny took off his trench coat and tried to wring it out. He then put back on; it was freezing. Pixie didn't have much luck keeping her thick furred squirrel form dry in the lake; she barely had enough energy left to get completely out of the shallows. She lay on her back, trying to dry. Jhonen tossed his coat to Nny, saying "Hang that up for me," but Nny didn't catch it. "UH! Now its got sticks and crap all over it." Dib hung it up for him. Zim, his skin almost dry, snatched Dib's glasses. "Hey!" "Shut up filthy Earth monkey. Your eyesight is so HOOORRible they are like magnifiers." Zim squatted over a pile of dead leaves and grass, lifting Dib's glasses at different angles till it Had the smallest focus point, or whatever you call 'em. He sat like that for several minutes, getting nothing but smoke for a long time. Then the little ember worms, then a tiny, actual flame-which was extinguished by a droplet of water dripping off his anteana. He retried, and this time got the flame to be strong enough set wood on fire. 


End file.
